


Peaceful Slumber

by moonlightembrace



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Field of Flowers, dream - Freeform, lauren is momentarily at peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightembrace/pseuds/moonlightembrace
Summary: Amidst constant nightmares, Lauren finally dreams of something that brings her ease. And she doesn't want to let go of it so easily.
Relationships: Dylan Rosenthal & Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Kudos: 37





	Peaceful Slumber

Lauren's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a field of flowers.

She was aware it was a dream, a figment of her imagination – but what she wouldn’t have given for the scene in front of her to be real was beyond her.

Her eyes jumped from one flower to the next, taking them all in; some were small, others were taller than she thought normal, but all were as colorful as a rainbow after the rain. The scene that surrounded her stretched out endlessly, blessing her vision and letting her succumb peacefully into that little world in her head.

It reminded her of the fields she used to play in as a child when the sun was bright and there was not a thing to care about.

But this field was more divine as if she had entered paradise itself.

She never wanted to leave.

She walked around slowly, letting the tranquility wash over her in waves. This was a one in a million kind of dream, where all her problems were a realm away and all seemed well for a little while. She basked in the glory and beauty of it all as she hummed to herself and trailed her fingers over the gorgeous petals. The softness of the grass underneath her feet made it all feel like kindness to her, a type she thought her running mind was incapable of after all that found her in the real world.

She closed her eyes as a smile spread on her lips.

And then she felt it, the soft and quick brush of someone’s hand against hers.

She heard it, that soft little laugh and her name being called.

She quickly opened her eyes and in the corner of her vision, she saw a quick flash of white.

“Dylan.”

Her feet were carrying her before she could even register it, forcing her to chase after the white-haired boy she saw in every single one of her dreams. He was always there, a committed ghost that stayed by her side, in one way or another, wherever she was. She could not escape him, and she did not want to.

It reminded her of all the times they played tag when they were young, chasing after one another until they were forced back inside. Those were the days she made so many of her most treasurable memories, ones that she wouldn’t trade for anything in the world. They were hers and hers alone, and no one was going to take them from her.

Her gaze jumped from one spot to another, trying to locate her friend – but she couldn’t. The flowers were in her way, everything looked the same, and she had no idea where she was going.

But she was fine with it. She was finally having fun. She was free. Even for just a moment.

Dylan’s voice drifted through the air as he called for her again.

_Ren._

She stopped abruptly, listening to it. If she couldn’t see him, she could always try to pinpoint where his voice was coming from.

“Dylan?” Lauren said into the open air.

"To your left.”

Her head snapped towards the spot the voice was coming from.

Kieran sat cross-legged on the grass, his hair let down out of its usual ponytail, a sketchbook and pencil in his hands, all his focus fixed on the drawing.

He looked serene.

Lauren watched him, trying to understand – he had never been a part of her dreams before, and now he was here, looking like a completely different person than she was used to.

She looked around again, taking the scenery in completely one more time.

_It’s like everything here’s idealized, too perfect. Something reality could never be._

Birds were chirping somewhere nearby, carrying the melodies of their songs across the entire field. A soft breeze had picked up to help them, swaying the flowers gently in the process.

She looked to her left, just as Kieran had said she should. In every dream, she would always go after Dylan. It was a sort of routine, at that point.

But this time, she didn’t want to. Because every time, right before she finally caught him, she’d be thrown out of her dream and into the miserable real world, and she didn’t want to leave this place.

She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this safe, even in a dream. She wanted to hold onto this feeling for as long as she possibly could.

She lowered herself onto the ground, lying down on her back.

“Will you not chase after him?” Kieran asked.

“No,” she whispered. And then louder: “No. I think—I think I like it better here. He’ll tire out eventually.”

"Do you want me to leave?” She glanced at Kieran through half-closed eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips.

He had never looked at her like that before, or so she believed. His presence felt strangely comforting that it was overwhelming. But she liked it.

“I’d prefer some company.”

She looked back up at the sky, letting the sight of it swallow her whole. She wished she could savor this moment forever somehow; take a photograph of it or edge it into her memory until the end of time.

The sound of a page being turned and graphite dragging gently across the paper filled the space around them.

It was peaceful. Perfect.

It was something she had wanted for the longest time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick one to write and I actually sort of like it. Strange.  
> I want to thank Ju for proofreading it and for all her encouragement – don't know what I'd do without you.  
> And thank you to the writers group chat for convincing me to post this.
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
